Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi is a former antagonist from the Naruto manga and anime series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far * Kabuto vs Koichi Aizawa * Kabuto Yakushi vs. Medusa Gorgon Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: * Losses: * Draws: Possible Opponents * Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) * Naraku (Inuyasha) * Sans (Undertale) * Spider-Man (Marvel) History A war orphan with no memory of his birth name, Kabuto was raised in an orphanage before he was taken in by Danzo Shimura to serve as his spy in other villages under various aliases. But in time, Kabuto was deemed by Danzo as too great risk to allow to live. Kabuto learned of this from Orochimaru, who offers Kabuto a place as his lab assistant in the Hidden Sound Village in return to give the youth an actual identity. However, after years of aiding him, Kabuto proves to be more treasonous than Orochimaru as he uses his mentor's DNA to achieve his destiny. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Kabuto Yakushi *Height: 5'8.5" | 177 cm *Weight: 143.3 lbs | 65 kg *Kabuto's hobby is taking care of his scalpels. *Kabuto wants to fight Naruto and Orochimaru. *His favorite foods are jack mackerel and sea bream both/either one grilled with salt, while his least favorite food is raw meat. *Is currently the father figure at the Hidden Leaf Village's Orphanage Ninja Training *High chakra reserves *Superhuman strength & speed *Accelerated healing *Trained by Danzo Shimura, Orochimaru, and Nono Yakushi *Is a master Medical Ninjutsu specialist with skills that are only rivaled by the likes of Lady Tsunade and Sakura Haruno *Is a master in infiltration and espionage *Chakra Styles **Earth, Water, Wind **Shadow and Light Styles (Yin & Yang) Taijutsu Was trained by the Hidden Leaf Village's Foundation, and was stated by Orochimaru to have Taijutsu skills on-par with that of Kakashi Hatake, another former member of the Foundation, prior to injecting himself with the DNA of the former members of the Taka and Sound Five. He likes to use his knowledge in Medical Science to attack his opponent's vital areas. Ninjutsu *Chakra Scalpel *Healing Jutsu **Pre-Healing Jutsu ***Applies Chakra to the area an attack is going to hit, repairing the cells prior to the attack even landing, reducing damage to absolute minimum. Doing so allowed him to tank Naruto's first Rasengan with minimal injuries. *Chameleon Jutsu *Dead Soul Jutsu *Vanishing Facial Copy Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu (Snakes) *Summoning: Reanimation *Water Style Jutsu **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu *Earth Style Jutsu **Earth Style: Terra Shield **Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu *Soft Physique Modification *Snake Clone Jutsu *Slithering Snake Mode *Striking Shadow Snakes **Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes *Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu *Chakra Absorbing Snakes *Chakra Draining Seal * Genjutsu *Can detect and disperse Genjutsu *Temple of Nirvana Jutsu Weaponry/Tools *Kunai *Shuriken *Plasma Pills *Food Pills *Needles *Poison *Scalpels Sage Mode *Sage Jutsu *Taught to Kabuto by the White Snake Sage *In Sage Mode, Kabuto's only noticeable physical alterations are the markings around his eyes, the four horns on the back of his head, and brille to give him immunity to genjutsu and other visual attacks. *Gathers natural energy from the environment and combines it with the user's own Chakra: increasing their power. **The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. **Allows Kabuto to refuel his Chakra so long as there is enough natural energy to do so. *Senses surroundings and can detect Chakra: allowing Kabuto to locate other Ninjas and thus avoid ambushes. *Natural Energy is harmful towards Chakra absorbing techniques, as a lack of control over it can turn the user into a frog statue. *DNA **Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web **Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia **Body Fluid Shedding Technique **Demon Twin Jutsu **Bracken Dance **Sage Art: Inorganic Animation **Sage Art: White Extreme Attack Feats * A skilled manipulator who makes sure he has a psychological edge on his opponent. * Became one of the greatest Medical Ninjutsu specialists in history. * After Tsunade used Nervous System Rupture on him, he relearned how to use his entire body in only a few minutes. This technique ruptures a person's nervous system, making it so the target's body will move in anyway except how they want it to, making it impossible for a normal person to even walk, let alone fight. This feat was only possible thanks to his incredible intellect, patience, and medical knowledge. * Took Naruto's Rasengan head-on with minimal damage thanks to his Pre-Healing Jutsu. * Implanted the DNA of many powerful Shinobi into himself, such as Orochimaru, the Sound Five, Suigetsu Hozuki, Jugo, Karin Uzumaki, and Hashirama Senju , gaining abilities from all of them. * During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kabuto used the Reanimation Jutsu to revive many dead Shinobi, consisting of the Second Tsuchikage, The Second Mizukage, The Third Raikage, and the Fourth Kagekage, members of the Akatsuki such as Itachi Uchiha and Nagato Uzumaki, the Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist, Ginkaku and Kinkaku of the Hidden Cloud, the previous Jinchuriki of the Eight Tails Blue B, Asuma Sarutobi and Hizashi Hyuga, and many other Shinobi. * Took on both Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha, two prodigies among the Hidden Leaf Village and Uchiha Clan, at the same time and held his own, even gaining the upperhand at certain points in the fight. * Saved Sasuke from near death using the Hashirama DNA he gained from implanting Orochimaru's DNA into himself, inadvertantly mixing Indra's and Asura's Chakra, allowing him to awaken his Rinnegan . Flaws *Despite having high Chakra reserves, Kabuto will eventually run out of Chakra or be exhausted, albeit it will take well over a day, assuming he's going all out the whole time. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Summoners Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Male